


New Year, New Chapter

by tyrusmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Just Straight Up Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, New Years, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, even though its may, im not sorry, proposal, so does Alec, there is talk about babies, youre gonna love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusmalec/pseuds/tyrusmalec
Summary: Magnus is looking at Alec with so much affection he might just burst.“Love, did I scare you? We definitely don’t have to talk about marriage and kids right now. I just have a mad case of baby fever apparently.” Alec laughed, but he still had a trace of worry creasing his eyebrows.orMagnus and Alec are celebrating the new year with their friends and the topic of marriage/kids comes up.





	New Year, New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first of all, I didn't mean for this to be as long as it is. I always end up doing that lol. Also, I know its may, so like why tf am I writing a new years fic? idk honestly. Just try to enjoy it.
> 
> Characters do not belong to me.

The loft was decorated from ceiling to floor in what Magnus described as “The Spirit of the New Year,” whatever that meant. Either way, Alec thought it looked pretty good. It was nice to see their quiet home decorated and festive.

 

Alec’s fondest memories were always when he was with the people he loved. He was glad that today was an opportunity to make more of those memories.

 

The couple had invited over their closest friends and family to ring in the new year, so in turn the loft had been dressed in only the finest of blues and golds that Magnus had insisted upon.

 

Not that Alec was complaining; his boyfriend’s decorating skills were outstanding .

 

That had been a few hours ago, and the whole of them were now all sitting in the living room, playing what Alec was told was called Cards Against Humanity.

 

“This game is exceptionally inappropriate,” Alec said. He wasn’t sure what exactly was going on at the moment, but he was just happy to be with his family.

 

“Well,” Catarina started, “it does belong to Magnus Bane.”

 

Simon giggled. “She has a point.”

 

They all agreed and laughed, but Alec looked over to the topic of conversation and smiled, receiving a wink in return.

 

“Guys, it’s almost midnight!” Isabelle exclaimed. “It’s 11:55 already. Let’s go out on the balcony to watch fireworks.”

 

Everyone except the hosts exited to the balcony.

 

“Hey, Mags. Guess what?”

 

“What?”

 

Alec smiled, “I love you.”

 

Magnus chuckled and tugged Alec in for a soft peck. “God, I love you too, you dork.”

 

They both looked up to the sound of their friends counting down.

 

_ 5 _

_ 4 _

_ 3 _

_ 2 _

_ 1 _

_ “Happy New Year!” _

 

Alec grabbed the Warlock’s face and locked their lips, smiling into the kiss.

 

“Happy New Year, Alexander,” Magnus said, pulling away. “Do you have any resolutions?”

 

“Hmm. I guess if I had to have one right now, it would be to just spend more time with you. Missions, while they are my job, are a pain in the ass when I’m just trying to be with my man.”

 

“I understand that,” the warlock grabbed Alec’s hand. “Sometimes the mundane life is something to be craved.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

Magnus suddenly had a thought. “What do you mean by that? The whole ‘if you have to have a resolution  _ right now _ ’ thing?”

 

“Well I was just saying that most of my goals I’ve made are more geared towards, like, future events.”

 

Magnus leaned his head onto Alec’s shoulder, forcing Alec’s arm to wrap around his back. “Can I know some of them?”

 

“Yeah of course. I guess first on my list would be marrying you. Damn, that’s a day I will definitely be looking forward to.” Alec says this so casually he doesn’t realize what his words do to Magnus.

 

Never in all of Magnus’ life has anyone ever wanted to marry him. He’s trying really hard to keep it together. “You, you actually want to marry me?” Magnus must have done a good job, because Alec seems to not have noticed his emotional state.

 

“Duh. You’re the love of my life. Also, I definitely want kids with you after that. I know we haven’t talked a whole lot about how you feel about kids, but would you be able to promise me at least one? I need at least one baby and I’ll be fine forever.”

 

Magnus is too stunned to answer. Alexander Lightwood, a shadowhunter, a man who he's been with for the entirety of a year and a half, who he is irrevocably in love with, wants exactly what Magnus does. They’re on the same page. Magnus is thoroughly overwhelmed.

 

Alec takes his silence as a cue to keep going. “I’m sorry if I’m freaking you out right now, but babies have just been on the brain, I guess. One of my moms friends from Idris just had a baby and came to visit us at the institute. She’s been a couple times now, and ever time she arrives she lets me hold the cutie patootie. I cannot get enough of this little girl, Mags.”

 

Magnus is still in a state of shock. Alec is talking about children with him so casually. No hesitation whatsoever. Magnus cannot express the happiness inside him right now.

 

“Her name is Annabella. She’s actually the cutest creature on this earth, Magnus. I can't even fathom it. Anyways, I’m obsessed with her and she’s coming again in two days. I’m very excited.”

 

Magnus is looking at Alec with so much affection he might just burst.

 

“Love, did I scare you? We definitely don’t have to talk about marriage and kids right now. I just have a mad case of baby fever apparently.” Alec laughed, but he still had a trace of worry creasing his eyebrows.

 

Magnus’ eyes were welling up, which was a  little embarrassing, but he couldn’t help it. Alec was messing with his emotions, right? He couldn’t possibly want a life and family with him. That was too much commitment; at least, that’s what his past relationships had all said.

 

“No, Alexander. You didn’t scare me. I’m just slightly overwhelmed, and I’m not quite sure I believe everything that’s coming out of your mouth.”

 

Alec’s eyes widened with sudden understanding. “Oh, Magnus. I’m sorry I overwhelmed you.” He turned to face magnus and grabbed his hands. “When I envision my life, my future, you’re in every single part of it. Living together, getting married,  _ babies. _ Is that something you want?”

 

Magnus was actually crying now, a sniffling mess. “God, Alexander. In all of my years, that is  _ all  _ I have ever wanted. To be happy with my life, with a family. Now, with you. Are you being serious? You want to give this to me?”

 

“Do I need to prove it to you?” Magnus was about to decline, but the way Alec said this, with so much urgency and determination, Magnus could only stare into his eyes with curiosity.

 

“Alright,” Alec said, getting up off the couch. “I was actually going to do this tomorrow, but there’s no time like the present, right?”

 

“Alec, I don’t-” Magnus didn’t have time to finish the question, because Alec had already reached into his pocket and got down on his knee.

 

Magnus screamed. Well, it was actually more of a squeal, but it was so loud it could have been either.

 

The gang was suddenly running in from the balcony, alarmed. “Woah,” Izzy said. “What’s going on? Are you oka-” Her eyes widened marginally and she came to an abrupt stop. “Holy shit.”

 

Magnus was full blown sobbing at this point, but he had a smile on his face. “Fuck, fuck, holy fuck Alec. You’re not messing with me right? This- this is real, right? Oh my god, oh my god.”

 

Alec was laughing loudly, his eyes wide and bright. “Magnus, this is entirely real. I know the setting isn’t ideal, but,” he looked over to the group of guests he’d invited over, their eyes all wide, hands clasped over their mouths hiding wide smiles. “We’re with the people we care about.”

 

“So, Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, best boyfriend in the history of boyfriends,  _ love of my life. _ Will you do me the great pleasure of becoming my husband?”

 

Magnus knew his answer immediately. “Yes, yes, yes. Holy shit. Oh my god, this ring is beautiful.”

 

Ales stood up and wrapped Magnus in a huge hug, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt.

 

“Alec, did you really just get a fiancé?” Jace’s face was lit up with happiness for his parabatai. “I haven’t felt this much emotion through our bond since your almost wedding with Lydia.”

 

Alec just laughed. He was so happy right now.

 

“I just have to say,” Clary started, with her eyes full of adoration. “You guys are the epitome of soulmates.”

 

Alec looked down at Magnus, kissing him with no urgency, no hesitation. He had to admit that Clary was right.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? The proposal was completely unintentional tbh, it just came to me while i was writing so i said why not. Please leave kudos and comment what you thought. Constructive criticism is always welcome. <3


End file.
